Dragon Claws (weapon)
.]] The Dragon Claws , also known as Dragon Claw or Dragon's Claws, is a recurring Knuckles in the series. It is generally a high-ranked weapon that either is Holy-elemental or deals extra damage when attacking dragons with it. Appearances Final Fantasy II The Dragon Claws is Josef's ultimate weapon in the PSP version, providing 65 attack, 99% accuracy, 2% evasion, -5 Intelligence and Soul, and +30 Strength and Agility. Only one can be obtained in the Arcane Labyrinth. Final Fantasy IV The Dragon Claws is the second-strongest weapon in the 2D remakes, bested by the Godhand, and can only be equipped by Yang. It provides 90 accuracy, +10 Strength and Spirit, and deals extra damage when attacking dragons. Only one can be obtained, found at the Lunar Ruins. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dragon Claws is the second-strongest claw that provides 50% accuracy, +10 Strength and Spirit, deals extra damage against dragons, and are Holy-elemental. It can be equipped only by Yang, Ursula, and Edge, and is obtained by defeating Tiamat. Final Fantasy VI The Dragon Claws is a weapon for Sabin that provides 188 attack, +2 Strength, +1 Magic, and is Holy-elemental. It can be obtained from Darill's Tomb. Betting the Dragon Claws in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum will pit the player against a Test Rider, and if they win they will receive a Sniper. Final Fantasy VII The Dragon Claw is a high-ranked weapon for Tifa, and provides 62 attack, 114 hit rate, 13 magic, Critical +2%, and has one unlinked materia slot and two linked materia slots, for a total of 5 materia slots. It can be bought for 10,000 gil at Icicle Inn. Final Fantasy IX The Dragon's Claws is a mid-ranked weapon for Amarant, which provides 53 attack, is Water-elemental, and teaches No Mercy and Counter. Only one can be obtained, found at the Forgotten Lagoon from Chocograph 7 during the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame. Final Fantasy XI Dragon Claws is a hand-to-hand weapon that provides +13 damage, +66 Delay: +66, and +5 Fire resistance. It also deals additional Fire damage. It deals +2.86 damage per second and accumulates +4 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 68 Monk. It is only obtainable through synthesis. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Dragon Claw is the strongest claw, obtained from Tristan at Spencer's Place. It has 80 base power, while its attack power is anywhere between 87.5~192.5, while also granting +5 Magic and having a chance to inflict Poison, Paralyze, Sleep, Confuse, Blind, Petrify, and Silence when successfully inflicting damage with it. The high amount of status ailments that it can inflict make it useful against regular enemies. Outside of battle, it can be used as a grappling hook. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Dragon Claws grants +5 to Attack. It can be equipped by Monk, Tifa, Red XIII, Snow, and Chocobo. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Dragon Claws is a Fist weapon bought for 100 Star Quartz from Mama Chocobo at Georl. It provides 82 ATK and is Water-elemental, and only one may be obtained. Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Dragon Claw appears as a 2-handed knuckle within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 67 Weapon Atk, 4 Durability, +4 Speed, and -3 Consumption Rate. Gallery FFII Dragon Claws.png|''Final Fantasy II. FF4-DragonClaw.PNG|Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX/GBA). FF4PSP Weapon Faerie Claws.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Dragon Claws - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). DragonClaw-ffvii-tifa.png|Dragon Claw's model in Final Fantasy VII. Dragon Claws FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX. Dragon'sClaws-ffix-fist.png|In-game model from ''Final Fantasy IX. DragonsClaws.png|Concept art in Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Hand-to-Hand 9.png|''Final Fantasy XI. MQDragonClaw.PNG|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Dragon Claw Artwork.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Benjamin Dragon Claw.gif|Benjamin extending the Dragon Claw on the field. FFD Dragon Claws.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Dragon Claws (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Dragon Claws SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Dragon Claws SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Dragon Claws FFVI SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Dragon Claws FFVI SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Dragon Claw FFVII UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVII. Dragon Claws ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Dragon Claws FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Dragon Claws FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFBE Dragon Claws.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Dragon's Claws FFIX Sprite.png|Dragon's Claws as seen as part of ★4 Amarant's sprite in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Dragon Claw FFVII.jpg|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Category:Knuckles